My new dad is a Shotacon
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Cerita tentang si kecil Akashi Tetsuya yang menggemaskan. Warning : OCC,Typo,Failed,Gaje DLL.
1. Chapted 1

Akashi seijuuro membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keji. hari ini benar benar hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

Ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah utama. padahal jelas jelas ia sedang ada latihan basket di sekolahnya, dan yang paling membuat moodnya turun drastis. orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan seorang anak dari keluarga bisnis teman ayahnya.

Jelas akashi menolaknya mentah mentah, sekolah saja belum lulus main jodoh jodohkan saja. padahal akashi bisa mencari jodoh sendiri.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. saat dia melihat sebuah bulatan menyerupai bola basket.

Saat ia mendekatinya, betapa kagetnya ia ternyata bulatan itu adalah seorang anak kecil, yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang kecil.

"Hei bocah." akashi berjongkok agar bisa menyamai tingginya dengan anak kecil berambut _baby blue_ itu.

Entah kenapa akashi merasa gatal dia ingin sekali mengelus rambut anak itu.

Anak kecil berambut baby blue itu mengangkat kepalanya. sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Siapa namamu?" akashi bertanya sambil memperhatikan paras manis anak itu.

"Kuloko tetcuya pat tahun." Kuroko menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis. yang membuat wajah akashi memerah karna ke imutan anak yang bernama Kuroko tetsuya itu.

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatosh** i

.

.

.

 **Genre : Family Drama**

.

.

.

 **Warning : OOC,Typo,Failed**

.

.

.

 **Rate : T**

.

.

.

"Sayang ayo bangun." akashi seijuuro kapten tim basket SMA rakuzan. sedang membangunkan anak angkatnya. ya, anak angkatnya yaitu Kuroko tetsuya atau sekarang namanya berubah menjadi akashi tetsuya.

ya, dua bulan lalu akashi menemukan anak kecil bernama Kuroko tetsuya di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tetsuya bilang dia sedang menunggu pamannya. tapi, pamannya tidak kunjung datang.

Dan akashi beranggapan bahwa pamannya membuang tetsuya.

dan tetsuya juga bilang, bahwa orang tuanya sudah tidak ada semenjak usia tetsuya tiga tahun.

Jadi akashi mengangkat Tetsuya menjadi anaknya. dalam sebulan tetsuya sudah sah secara hukum menjadi anaknya. Ingat akashi itu absolut./yadehiya/ author di rajam gunting.

"Sayang bangun, hari ini kan hari pertama tetsuya sekolah." tetsuya yang merasa tidurnya terusik, membuka kedua mata biru cerahnya dan melihat papahnya sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Tetsuya pun membalas senyuman papahnya itu.

" _Ohayou_ papah sei." ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi kanan akashi.

Akashi pun membalas kecupan itu di kening putih tetsuya.

"Ayo Tetsuya bangun nanti telat." akashi mengusap helaian _baby blue_ tetsuya. yang sedang bersandar manja di bahunya. "apa mau papah gendong ke kamar mandi?" tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Tetsuya manja yah." akashi terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

Tetsuya yang mendengar papahnya terkekeh, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

"Apa tidak boleh?." tetsuya bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

Yang membuat akashi menahan diri. agar tidak menganu anu mahluk polos di depannya ini. Tenang akashi ga sebejat itu kok.

"Boleh sayang." ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala tetsuya "tapi, hanya ke papah saja yah." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tetsuya menjawab dengan semangat "baik pah."

Di sini lah kedua akashi berada di depan gerbang Taman kanak - kanak yang bertuliskan TK Kisedai.

akashi berjalan sambil memegang tangan kanan Tetsuya, agar tetsuya tidak hilang atau mungkin di culik oleh om om pedo.

Akashi juga sudah menyuruh para bodyguard - bodyguardnya untuk menjaga anaknya.

Akashi mengamati ruang kelas yang akan di tempati oleh Tetsuya. dia mengobservasi ruang kelas itu takut takut ada barang berbahaya yang bisa melukai anaknya yang imut ini.

"Are, akashi Tetsuya dan akashi seijuuro kan?" salah satu guru yang berambut merah muda yang memiliki dada yang ehem besar, menghampiri sepasang akashi yang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Momoi satsuki, saya wali murid dari kelas harimau." wanita yang bernama Momoi itu tersenyum tipis ke arah kedua akashi itu.

Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

" ini pasti tetsuya kun yah." Momoi tersenyum tipis saat melihat murid barunya.

"Akashi tetcuya pat tahun." tetsuya tersenyum tipis.

Dan itu membuat Momoi teriak teriak gaje. mengalahkan para fansgirls yang melihat OTP nya Canon.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas melihat orang yang akan menjadi guru anaknya.

Akashi berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Tetsuya. Lalu, dia tersenyum tipis "Tetsuya belajar yang rajin yah." Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, dengan rona merah di pipinya tampak menggemaskan.

Akashi mengecup kening Tetsuya lalu berbisik. "kalau ada yang nakal dengan tetsuya gores saja dengan Gunting yang papah taruh di tas Tetsuya." /dasarpsikopat/ author di tendang fans akashi.

"Baik pah." Tetsuya lalu maju untuk mengecup pipi akashi.

Akashi mulai berjalan menjauh sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat anaknya. ingin sekali akashi berlari memeluk anaknya itu. tapi, demi pendidikan anaknya dia harus rela. berlebihan memang tapi itulah di yang di rasakan akashi sekarang.

"ayo, sekarang kita ke kelas baru tetsu kun." ucap momoi sambil memegang tangan kecil Tetsuya.

 **TBC**

A:N cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Hataraku Saibou


	2. Chapter 2

"Hari ini kita akan dapat teman baru." Momoi berucap dengan riang, sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkat tangan kanan dengan semangat 45.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar di kelas yang hanya terdiri dari lima belas murid, kelas yang di dominasi warna pelangi.

Ayo, Tetsu kun perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Momoi berjongkok menyamakan tingginya, dengan anak berambut _baby blue_ yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku. Berjalan di depan Momoi dengan gerakan gugup, kedua tangannya meremat celana pendeknya dengan kuat.

' _Ayolah, Tetsu pasti bisa'_. batinnya menyemangati.

"Akashi Tetsuya desu yoroshiku." ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Apa ada yang mau bertanya kepada Tetsu kun?" Momoi bertepuk tangan dengan riang, saat melihat seisi kelas berubah jadi hening karna sifat gugup Tetsuya.

Seorang anak laki laki berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan. "Cita cita Tetsuya apa?." Tanya anak itu, warna rambut keritingnya mengingatkan Tetsuya dengan _Nori_. Entah kenapa Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara decihan dari Teman sebangku anak berambut _nori_ itu, Mata _heterochromenya_ mengingatkan Tetsuya dengan mata papahnya, walaupun beda warna. dan yang menarik perhatian Tetsuya rambutnya sangat unik, Sebelah kanan merah dan sebelah kanan lagi putih?

"Tetsuya ingin jadi seme yang berbakti pada uke." jawab Tetsuya tegas/lah ga kebalik tuh?/ dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal tepat di jantungnya.

"Eren dengar itu!." anak laki laki berambut hitam, dengan potongan rambut yang mengingatkan Tetsuya dengan pacar teman papahnya. berdiri dari kursinya sambil menunjuk anak laki laki berambut coklat dengan mata _emerald_.

"Kau juga harus berbakti padaku, karna aku itu adalah seme mu." anak itu menyeringai yang membuat anak yang bernama Eren bergidik ketakutan.

Momoi yang melihat _sweetdrop_ seketika.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya kun duduk di sebalah Ryouta kun yah." mendengar namanya di panggil, sontak anak berambut pirang dengan riang mengangkat tangannya.

"Di sini Tetsuyachii." Teriaknya.

"Ryouta-kun, salam kenal ne." ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ryouta yang melihat senyuman manis Tetsuya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk manusia ciptaan Fujimaki sensei itu.

Jam istirahat...

"Ne ne, Tetsuyacchi." Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya, saat merasakan seseorang menusuk nusuk pipi chubbynya dengan jari jari telunjuk.

Pipi Tetsuyacchi lembut sekali ssu. seperti mochi. batin Ryouta berbunga bunga. jadi pengen ku gigit.

Tetsuya hanya menatap datar Ryouta yang sedang menusuk nusuk pipi chubbynya.

Tetsuya tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memegang pundak mungilnya, ia membalikan tubuh mungilnya lalu melihat seorang anak laki laki berambut _raven_ yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Akashi Tetsuya kan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai?.

"Ha'i,aku Akashi Tetsuya." balas Tetsuya datar.

Anak berambut raven itu Tersenyum "Nama ku Orihara izaya salam kenal ne."

"Hai'i, Izaya-Kun."

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya, saat melihat anak yang bernama Izaya itu tiba tiba meloncat dengan lihai lalu berdiri dengan santainya di meja miliknya.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Tetsuya, sesuatu Terbang melayang ke arah samping Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memandang polos ke arah kursi yang melayang tadi.

"IIIIZZZZAAAYYYAAA!!!" Teriakan dari daun pintu mengalihkan perhatian anak anak yang ada di dalam kelas.

Disana berdiri seorang anak kecil, pelaku pelemparan kursi yang hampir mengenai anak yang bernama Izaya.

Anak itu berjalan dengan tangan yang terkepal di kedua sisinya menandakan anak itu tengah murka.

"Kutu sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di kelas ku, hm? Izaya Kun." ucapnya menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Cuman hanya melihat Monster kesayangan ku mungkin, Shizu Chan." jawabnya sambil memasang senyuman licik andalannya.

"Cih mati saja kau sana IZAYAAAA!" Tangannya meraih kursi yang sempat di lemparnya tadi.

Izaya yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah pintu, Shizuo yang merasa bahwa Musuhnya hendak kabur langsung mengejarnya.

Tetsuya yang melihat aksi kejar kejaran itu hanya memandang datar.

pulang sekolah...

Tetsuya yang melihat mobil mewah yang berdiri dengan gagahnya langsung berlari dengan riang, saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai jaket basket rakuzan turun dari mobil hitam itu.

"Papah sei." Merentangkan tangannya meminta untuk di peluk.

Akashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa geli, lalu membawa anak angkatnya ke pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Sayang, gimana sekolahnya bisa kan?." Ucap akashi sambil mengelus lembut rambut Tetsuya.

"Bisa pah." jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo, kita pulang papah ingin dengar hari pertama sekolah mu."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa Tetsuya suka sekolahnya?." Akashi Seijuuro bertanya ke arah anaknya. yang sedang bermanja manja di atas perut atletis miliknya, tangan kanan milik Seijuuro memeluk sayang tubuh mungil Tetsuya yang sedang asyik memainkan tangan kiri Papahnya.

"Hmm... Tetsuya suka Papah. di sana ada Kise-kun,Eren-chan,Shoto-kun,Deku-chan,Izaya-kun,Momoi Sensei-" Seijuuro tidak bisa mempertahankan senyuman gelinya, saat melihat Ekspresi Tetsuya yang tampak menggemaskan saat menceritakan hari pertama di sekolahnya.

"Apakah Eren-chan dan Deku-chan itu perempuan sayang?." Seijuuro tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuannya. anaknya tidak boleh dekat dekat dengan mahluk yang bernama Perempuan. yah, untuk sekarang sih jangan.

"Mmm.. mereka laki laki papah." Geleng Tetsuya sambil memeluk leher Seijuuro.

"Ne, papah jangan pernah meninggalkan Tetcuya yah." Ucapan polos Tetsuya membuat seijuuro Tertegun. lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Tetsuya, yang terbalut piama berwarna biru langit dengan corak penguin.

"Tidak akan. papah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Tetsuya papah janji." Ucapnya penuh kesungguhan, lalu mengecup kening Tetsuya yang telah tertidur lelap.

Seijuuro memiringkan tubuhnya membawa tubuh mungil Tetsuya agar bisa berbaring di sampingnya, Menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu kecil anaknya dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat.

"Oyasumi Tetsuya sayang."

"Papah ohayou." Ucapnya ceria sambil berlari menyambut papahnya, yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum teh dengan elegan.

"Ohayou Sayang." sambut Seijuuro mengangkat anaknya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan hangat.

"Ne papah, apa hari ini kita akan pergi ke taman bermain?." ucap Tetsuya dengan pipi yang membulat penuh dengan roti bakar berselai strawberry, bibir mungilnya tampak terlihat mengkilat terkena selai berwarna merah itu.

Seijuuro lalu membersihkan pipi dan mulut mungil Tetsuya, menggunakan serbet berwarna putih.

"Iya sayang."

"Sebelum ke taman bermain, apa boleh Tetcuya meminum vanilaMilk shake di majiba?." ucapnya penuh harap.

"Boleh sayang." Tangan kokoh seijuuro mengelus rambut Tetsuya dengan gemas.

"Wah,Taman Bermain!". Teriak Tetsuya senang mulut mungilnya tidak henti hentinya berdecak senang.

"Papah papah cepat." Seijuuro hanya bisa menghela nafas. lalu tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah polos anaknya yang sedari tadi berbinar senang.

"Pelan pelan Tetsuya."

"Mou! Papah lama." Mulut mungilnya tampak mengerucut imut dan kaki kaki kecilnya yang menghentak hentak.

Seijuuro tertawa geli melihatnya, ia berjalan dengan cepat menyusul Tetsuya yang tampak bersemangat lalu menggandeng tangan kecilnya.

"Apa Tetsuya senang?." Seijuuro bertanya ke arah anaknya, yang sedari tadi tengah meminum susu vanilla hangat.

"Emm.. Tetsuya senang papah." Angguknya bersemangat.

"Nah, Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. ini sudah malam sayang." Ajak Seijuuro sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Yada_! Tetcuya mau lihat kembang api dulu." Rajuknya dengan pipi mengembung imut dengan rona merah.

Seijuuro menghela nafas melihat tingkah merajuk anak angkatnya, kalau sudah seperti ini mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan cara 'itu.'

"Apa Tetsuya tidak sayang pada papah hm?." Seijuuro berlutut di depan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi merajuk lucu, tangan kokohnya membelai pipi gembil Tetsuya.

"Tetcuya sayang papah kok."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sayang. besok kan Tetsuya harus sekolah, nanti bagaimana kalau kita ke sini lagi ne."

"Sungguh?." ucapnya penuh harap

"Iya sayang." balas Seijuuro mengangkat Tubuh mungil Tetsuya berbalut sweater putih ke gendongan hangatnya.

"Iya Papah Tetcuya mau."

"Hiks Hiks Hiks.. Papah Papah Papah sei Hiks.." Tetsuya berjalan dengan pelan. menuju Kamar Seijuuro, tangan kanannya meraba raba dinding berwarna putih tulang, sedangkan kanan kirinya masih memeluk erat boneka kelinci putih kesayangannya.

Tetsuya membuka pintu berdaun dua yang di ketahuinya sebagai kamar Seijuuro, di dalam kamar itu terlihat Seijuuro yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur _King Size_ berseprai merah.

Tetsuya berjalan dengan pelan sesekali mengelap wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata. kaki kaki kecil Tetsuya menaiki ranjang Seijuuro, memeluk tangan kanan Seijuuro dengan erat, walaupun sudah di dekat Seijuuro isakan Tetsuya bukannya mereda malah semakin menjadi.

Seijuuro membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat mendengar suara isakan dari arah sampingnya.

Mata Seijuuro seketika melebar saat melihat Tetsuya yang sedang memeluk erat tangan kanannya, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah butiran butiran air mata Tetsuya yang berjatuhan dari manik biru milik anaknya.

"Tetsuya ada apa?." Bisik Seijuuro sambil memeluk tubuh bergetar Tetsuya.

"Mimpi buruk Hiks Hiks.." Jawabnya membalas rengkuhan Seijuuro

"Sstt.. Tenang papah di sini."

Tetsuya tak merespon, hanya pelukannya pada tubuh Seijuuro sedikit mengencang. Perlahan isakannya mulai tak terdengar lagi dan merasa semakin tenang setiap kali Seijuuro membelai surai _Baby bluenya_ lembut.

 **TBC**


End file.
